


Longing

by maskedmarth (shuukei)



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, M/M, Volke is mentioned, Winter Nagamas 2014, a lot of longing, im awful at writing 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/maskedmarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micaiah would always take precedent in his thoughts - but in his heart, it was always Ike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Nagamas gift for godofsuffering / bee-ris! I actually got one of my FE otps so I was really really excited to write this bbb „, please enjoy !! <3
> 
> ike/sothe (fe10) - DISTANCED LONGING… (bonus points for ike senpai noticing him)  
> Note: this is more Sothe->Ike because holy shit I cannot write Ike at all but I tried my hardest!!
> 
> This is over 3,600 words long wwwww.

The last time Sothe had seen the hero, it had been just after the Mad King’s War, before they went their separate ways. Ike was, of course, going back to Crimea to handle jobs and reclaim the lives of the Greil Mercenaries. On the other hand, he himself was heading back to Daein with hopes of finding the person he originally came on the journey for.

He found Micaiah easily enough - and they clicked, again. They always clicked - Micaiah had taken care of him since they’d met, and they could tell each other everything.

Quite literally, considering he was now sitting in front of her, telling all these fantastic stories about the war he had just been in, about everything.

“Our leader was a man named Ike,” he started excitedly, a bright look about him. “And I guess he was kind of young, but he was like a hero! Like, a real one!”

Micaiah laughed and smiled with him, and he would speak about Ike for years to come. Sothe was easy to impress as a kid - and Ike’s heroic deeds were basically all he needed to embed into his heart that the older man was a hero. It was easy - the blue haired teenager had all the qualities, and he couldn’t help but be astonished at how … simple the other could be at some times. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to refuse so many rewards to live as a mercenary again.

Somewhere along the road, they got caught up in this whole succession plot and honestly - Sothe just wanted to be done with it. He didn’t trust Pelleas - sure as hell didn’t trust Almedha, because they’ve had a few close calls with Dragon Laguz before, but … He trusted Micaiah, had to protect her, so he went along with it despite his better judgement. He wasn’t expecting a walk in the park or anything - but a little forewarning would have been nice.

Micaiah was up there - guarding the entrance to the castle. Despite the fact that he was much needed in the fight, he made sure to stay at a relatively close distance to the stronghold. He wouldn’t lose Micaiah - not again, not ever. He kept his eyes on the battlefield, body relaxed aside from a dagger gripped tightly in his hand.

What was he supposed to do? He was torn between what he should do, and what he honestly felt. He didn’t want to be in this war - didn’t want to be caught up in a war for independence when he knew that this side wasn’t fully right. And yet - his loyalty to Micaiah, to the Dawn Brigade, wasn’t something he could just throw away. He loved them too much - they took the role of family for him. They became his brothers and his sisters, and he couldn’t run away from them. Even if Commander Ike was on the other side of this battlefield - even if he could see striking blue hair cutting down soldiers in black armor.

Sothe let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Was he ready to face Ike? Probably never. Even now, his throat was dry and his resolve wavering, but what could he do? He had loyalty to prove. All his talk about Commander Ike being the greatest might have been his hero worship talking … but he had to prove to himself that no matter what, he’d put his cause before his heart.

A beast laguz lunged at him, and he sidestepped to avoid any impending danger, before swiping forward with a dagger to slice its side. He didn’t want to kill them - honestly, if he even thought of it, Ike’s face would flash in his mind - so he tried to injure them so they’d have to retreat. It worked - they growled and snarled at him, but quickly left the battlefield.

Letting his shoulders droop, he continued watching over the battlefield. Every so often, he threw knives to dispatch anyone trying to hurt the Dawn Brigade, but he refused to move from his spot. Micaiah was up there - and even if he knew she could handle herself, he … couldn’t let himself leave her. She meant the world to him.

He must have ran his eyes over the battlefield tens of times until he saw a laguz creeping up behind Leonardo - who he had specifically asked to stay on higher ground for safety - and he launched forward. He was the fastest of all the troops - his feet light and swift. The blond archer turned - the laguz reared, and he slammed his body into the side of the beast, knocking it to the ground and letting Leonardo run off for a safer location.

His arms were getting scratched up, but he focused on crippling the laguz warrior. Its claws dug into his thigh, and the rogue tensed at the pain, but he dispatched the beast soon after, feeling it go limp underneath him. Slowly, Sothe stood up, favoring his uninjured left leg. In his haze of pain, a sharp realization rose in his mind. Micaiah. He had left his place, and Micaiah …!

Turning swiftly, and almost losing his balance, he set golden eyes on the front of the capital. Ike was just about to reach where Sothe had been before - and the Dawn Brigade were rushing to protect the castle from the approaching army. A cold feeling settled in him. They were going to lose. This battle was wholeheartedly lost.

Ignoring the pain shooting up his body at every step, he forced himself to run forward, despite the blood slowly running down his leg. No, no, no. Not the Dawn Brigade. Not his family. The blood rushed in his ears, his breathing was labored and his heart beating harshly. He had long since dropped his knife - he could pick up another one in the castle, or from Tormod.

There were cries of his name - some exceptionally familiar, others not so much. Among the voices, he could hear Ike’s astonished one, but he ignored them all. Stumbling into Micaiah’s talking range, Sothe gasped for breath. He’d ran as hard as he could to reach her in time, and they only had a few precious moments.

“Micaiah,” he gasped, a gloved hand dropping to press against his wound. “We have to retreat. Get the remaining soldiers into the castle so we can hold it.”

She moved forward to heal the claw wound in his leg, a look of concern set on her face, but he shook his head. There was no time - everyone had to get into the castle now, or else they’d all fall. The Greil Mercenaries were unforgiving to their enemies - and he didn’t want anyone to die in this fight.

“Sothe …!” She insisted, and the teen frowned. There wasn’t time for that - once they were inside, he could be healed as much as she wanted.

“As long as you can stand … our soldiers won’t lose hope. Daein can still fight … Isn’t that right?” He spoke slowly, a look of concentration on his face. He could barely stand now, leaning against the side of the castle as he tried to make his point. A look of conflict entered Micaiah’s face, before she nodded with determination in her eyes.

“Daein soldiers, pull back immediately!!” she shouted, her voice carrying to what was left of the army. “Take up positions inside the castle! We won’t let them take us without a fight!”

Everyone heard - and the Daein army retreated almost instantly. He could feel someone helping him off the castle wall - wrapping arms around him to help him inside the castle. Belatedly, he realized that it must have been Nolan before he was sat on the ground and a girl with black hair raised a staff over him. The pain in his leg lessened, and then went numb, and he blinked through the haze to see Micaiah’s worried gaze above him.

He brushed her off, telling her that he’s fine, and to worry about fortifying the defenses. While the others rushed around them to set up guards and walls, he stayed there with Nolan, golden eyes set to the ground. There was someone staring intently at him as he staggered into the castle - but maybe that was just his imagination. Probably just his imagination.

Sothe didn’t see Ike until after the entire fiasco happened with Kurthnaga, Ena and Queen Elincia. Honestly, he was afraid to see the man after the battle, even with Rafiel and Nailah’s explanations. He couldn’t control his emotions - he couldn’t help the fact that he liked Ike, despite how much he did.

He cradled his head as they prepared for one final battle. But instead of the impending doom he had felt the day before - he felt … strangely at peace. He thought yesterday was going to be their last day - that Daein would fall forever. And yet … here they were. The green haired rogue let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, before someone tapped his shoulder, and he slowly nodded.

Standing up, Sothe found Micaiah at the front, talking to a soldier on horseback. He met her, standing beside her as they gazed forward. “How are you feeling?” He asked, golden eyes glancing down at her for a moment.

Micaiah was quiet for a moment, before she spoke. “Yesterday, I thought we were facing our final day. … Right now, I feel at peace.” She nodded, as if to accentuate the point, a calm look on her face.

Sothe turned his eyes forward. “Me too. This time … we’ve got no reason to hold back.” Not even against Ike, his mind supplied. No - he’d give everything he had if he met the commander on the battlefield. Ike would defeat him easily, but … he’d go down fighting for his country, for Micaiah. That was enough.

He doesn’t really remember the fight - only that there were a lot of dead bodies. .. and a lot of blood. Micaiah ran off to search for someone, and in return, he ended up chasing after her to make sure she was fine. She walked through the forest, through everything to her destination, and he chased after her. He’d hate himself if Micaiah got injured on his neglect, so he sucked it up and followed her.

Until she entered the Apostle’s encampment in the enemy castle, and Sothe felt his throat tighten. The bird - Yune was leading her here, wasn’t she? She entered the meeting room, and he followed quickly, a look of panic set in his eyes.

“Wait!” He hissed to her, despite already stepping foot inside the room. “This is right in the middle of enemy territory!” He grasped at her arm, gold eyes quickly sweeping through the room to assess the enemies within it. The Hawk King, the Apostle, King Naesala … Ike. Sothe let out a tense breath, his fingers twitching for the dagger at his side.

Ike stepped forward, a conflicted look on his face. “Sothe! Why are you here?” he asked, a frown setting on his face.

“Commander Ike…!” Sothe spoke, voice mixed with strain and a slight bit of fear.

Nailah’s eye narrowed, and she crossed her arms over her chest. “You two … what are you doing here?”

The rogue swallowed nervously, letting go of Micaiah’s arm and dropping his hands to his sides. “Queen Nailah … and the Laguz Kings … Even the Apostle is here?” His eyes drifted as he spoke, regarding each of them … “I thought you’d all be on the battlefield, commanding the army…!” His lips drew into a thin line, and mumbled to himself, “This just got really, really bad …”

“Mist and the herons collapsed because of this thing,” Ike said shortly, blue eyes staring at Sothe. The teen fidgeted slightly, before shifting backwards at the gaze. Since when has Ike’s stare been so disconcerting?

Micaiah spoke finally, and he turned his head to look at her. “... I can hear the voice. Finally, we get to meet. I have been guided by this voice for so long… I have finally found my purpose.” He shivered, throat feeling dry. He knew that Micaiah was always … special, but he had no idea that this would have happened.

Sanaki narrowed her eyes, and he felt even more nervous under the scrutiny. “You’re the Daein Army’s …”

Instantly, he straightened up. Yune. Where was Yune? “Is Yune here?” He mumbled to himself, furrowing his eyebrows …

“Galdrar consist of melody and lyrics. Without both in harmony, the songs have a mere fraction of their power,” Micaiah explained, a strange air about her as she spoke. Sothe edged away from her, feeling more and more uncertain about this situation. He prided himself in being level-headed throughout any circumstance - but this … Micaiah, acting like this was … strange. Well - maybe because he was also hyper aware of Ike’s presence near him.

“Maiden of Dawn,” Sanaki began, a frown set on her face, “the only part I was taught was the melody. I cannot sing the lyrics, if I was not taught them.”

The silver haired woman let out a soft, calm noise. “The words. They are passed through the ages like a bloodline. Though time may pass, their meaning is never lost. When I heard you sing the melody, the words came to me,” she explained patiently.

Sothe froze. “Micaiah? I don’t … understand what you’re going on about. There’s no way you could -” He was cut off by Ike’s hand closing around his arm, tugging him away from the girl. A slight flush of embarrassment reached his face, and he pulled his arm out of Ike’s grasp when they were next to each other.

“Sothe, shut up and watch,” the blue haired man muttered to the rogue, turning his eyes from the teenager to the two girls. Sothe swallowed nervously again, nodding and keeping his mouth shut.

Micaiah began singing, and Sothe let out a content sigh. He loved Micaiah’s voice - it comforted him no matter where he was, or how old he was. Her voice was so calming, and it seemed perfect when she sang the galdr. Before he realized it, he was leaning against Ike for a moment, before he straightened up and forced his blush down.

“When I heard the melody,” the silver haired girl explained, “the lyrics felt as if they poured out from deep within me. I know this song. I’ve known it since before I was born. I am …”

Before she could continue, Mist awoke, and everyone turned their eyes to look at her. She groaned, pressing one hand against her head as she slowly came back to consciousness.

“Mist!” Ike spoke, kneeling down next to her. “How do you feel?” There was worry evident in his voice and his eyes, and even Sothe had to be worried.

“Ike …” She spoke weakly, looking confused and disoriented. “Why are you so worried … Where are we?”

Before Ike could reply, Sothe spoke first. “Micaiah … What happened to the dark god? Is she awake?”

Micaiah responded, her voice shadowed and somehow older despite having the same tone as normal. “I’m not Micaiah, she’s sleeping right now.”

The rogue tried to take a step forward, but he felt Ike grab his arm. “What?! What are you saying…?! If you’re not Micaiah, then where is she?!” There was a hint of desperation in his eyes, and the very obvious look of worry on his face. Ike stood up to stand next to the smaller, green haired teen, and he turned his eyes onto the woman.

“Pfft… Don’t disturb me. Where’s Ashera? We must hurry and make our judgement …” ‘Micaiah’ trailed off, a look of conflict entering her expression. “Wait, what are you doing?! No! You must consult with me first! No, don’t do this!”

As she spoke, a bright light flourished over them, and Sothe closed his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded. A sinking feeling entered his heart, and he wanted to sleep so bad … but he had to make sure Micaiah was safe! No matter how much he wanted to rest, he needed to make sure she was okay. He forced himself to stay awake, and he stumbled slightly, almost falling over before arms wrapped around him to keep him steady. They were warm and strong, and he was glad that the light was there to cover his rising blush when he realized they were Ike’s.

But then the light faded, and he felt himself shove away from Ike, fighting to school his expression back to normal. Why had Ike done that? He didn’t need to … but then, Micaiah was leaving and he rushed after her, wanting to stay by her side as long as she was … possessed.

Everything was a blur after that. They sorted into teams - he made quite sure he wasn’t in Ike’s army, and they went on their ways towards the Tower of Guidance.

The fight was long, tedious, and a lot of protecting those unaware. At some point, he even had to kill someone aiming for Ike, and he had no time to think about that before he was fighting again. At some point, he met up with Volke in battle and no glances were spared as they danced around each other. But then Volke disappeared to Bastian’s side, and Sothe was almost massacred, until Ragnell pierced the general’s armor and he raised his eyes to see Ike protecting him.

Sothe blinked, and stammered out a word of gratitude before he launched into another fight.

Finally - they reached large doors with a menacing presence behind them. As soon as the doors were shoved open, Sothe’s throat felt dry and his eyes drifted towards Ike’s figure, which was as solid as ever. He shook his head out, focusing on the battle ahead. He couldn’t falter anymore. This … this was it. If he made a mistake, he would die and people would suffer for it.

He’s not really sure what happened. There was searing pain, and he must’ve fallen unconscious. Now he was here, in a tent, blinking up at the tan canvas roof, and wondering exactly what happened. He turned his head, seeing Volke sitting up in the far corner, before he turned his head to the other side to see Leonardo sleeping. There were more people, but he didn’t really process anyone else, and he shifted to sit upwards, wincing at the pain, but he shifting the covers off himself and stood up.

He’d have to find more clothing, and he was a little glad that his scarf was still in tact. That was one of the few things he’s gotten from Micaiah, and he made sure it was in the best condition it could be in.

Across the camp, he saw Ike with Soren, and his heart sank for a reason he really didn’t know. Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, he drifted to the edge of camp, sitting under a tree behind a few tents. The world was calm - he stared up and saw a clear blue sky, strangely peaceful and nice … And he smiled lightly to himself, glad that the world was finally at peace. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft sigh, letting himself relax for the first time in months.

He and Micaiah could live in Daein peacefully - no blood pact, no wars … And yet, he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to. His heart kept yearning for Crimea - for work … for a home, for familiarity. For Ike. That thought made him blush, opening his eyes and seeing someone standing in front of him.

He blinked.

“C - Commander Ike?!” He stammered, standing up suddenly, and fidgeting. “W - what are you … weren’t you talking to Soren?” Was Ike always this big? His throat felt dry, and it was a little hard to breathe, but … He swallowed, and he played idly with his belt.

Ike looked at him for a little longer, and the rogue shifted uncomfortably, but the blue haired man gave a slight smile and rested a hand on Sothe’s head. He blinked, turning his eyes to match with the taller man’s. He furrowed his eyebrows a little, and he opened his mouth slightly to ask a question, but Ike cut in first.

“You did good yesterday,” he rumbled, an amused tone in his voice. “Good job.”

The green haired thief blinked, and then his eyes grew wide with surprise. “Wh - … You … I …” Sothe coughed, shaking his head slightly. “... Thanks.”

Ike’s mouth quirked up more on one side, and he let out a laugh, before patting Sothe on the shoulder and walking away. The rogue watched him go, a hand against his heart as he let out a soft sigh, a light smile resting on his own lips. The future didn’t seem so scary anymore - and even now, as he rested his eyes on the awakening camp … Everyone would be fine in the end.

He’d go back to Daein, words of praise for Ike in his heart, and maybe Ike would go back to Crimea with words of fondness for Sothe in his. 


End file.
